The Plane Ride
by macyliv19
Summary: Ally likes Austin and Austin likes Ally. They are going on a Christmas trip with Trish and Dez. Will they be able to admit they like each other on the trip or will they never be able to communicate? Auslly one-shot! Just a little fluff piece. Better than it sounds, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize besides the story.**

It was the last day of school before senior break and me and all of my friends were counting down the seconds until the bell rang symbolizing the end of the school day.

We were all really excited because we were going on a Christmas vacation. Trish (my best friend), Dez, and Austin (my crush of 2 years). Allow me to introduce myself, I am Allyson Marie Dawson or Ally for short. I am 5'1" and have medium length brown hair with caramel ombre tips. I am what you would probably call a nerd. I enjoy cloud watching, school, and books.

Trish was the exact opposite. She was loud, bold, wore animal print a lot, hated school, and was one of the laziest people I ever met. I still love her though. Dez was a completely different story. He was a ginger, odd, eccentric, kind of stupid, and hilarious.

Austin was a platinum blonde superstar who could literally make you fall of balance. He is probably a closer friend to me than Trish is and about 2 years ago, I realized I really like him. The only problem is that he is a major player and sleeps with like 3 different girls a week. I guess you could call him a bad boy.

Anyways, the bell rang and everyone jumped out of our desks in Mrs. Hobb's science class. I basically ran to my locker and grabbed my backpack before meeting up with Trish at her's.

"Hey bitch," she said to me as a walked up.

"Hey Trishypoo" I replied, "Are you excited to go to my grandparent's villa in Hawaii for Christmas?"

"Hells ya Ally!" She cheered causing people to turn their heads and stare. "It was so nice of them to give us the keys."

"Are you guys talking about our trip," said a familiar voice from behind me.

I knew who it was before I even turned around, "Hey Austin."

"Hiya Alls, " he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

I tried to ignore the sparks that I felt from his touch and kept talking to Trish.

"Anyways guys, I've gotta run and finish getting packed. Remember we're meeting at the airport at 6 a.m." I said to Austin and Trish as I walked away, forgetting to say goodbye.

30 minutes later:

I got home and ran up to my room. I designed it myself and am pretty proud of it. The walls are a sea green with white and black music notes painted pretty much everywhere. I have my own TV, desk (with a laptop), and vanity. Plus my queen size bed with beautiful Aztec print bedding on it.

My suitcase was lying on my bed waiting for the rest of the clothes to be thrown in it. I laid out my outfit for the plane tomorrow and started to pack all of my makeup and bathroom supplies. The last thing I threw in was my black and gold bikini. Trish bought it for my birthday and I figured it would look good this year since I was finally tan enough to look like a beach babe not counting my brown hair.

I looked at the clock and realized I had been in my room for 3 hours and if I wanted to get up early it would be a good idea to go to bed now. So I yelled goodnight to my dad before realizing he was at the music store and wouldn't be home for a couple hours more. So I wrote him a note and put it on the fridge before grabbing a Naked juice and heading to bed.

My last action of the night was to send a quick text to Austin, Trish, and Dez: _Hey guys, I'm heading to bed. Remember airport 6. XOXO Ally_

Austin POV:

I watched Ally as she ran to her car to get home. I really like her but just can't figure out to tell her considering she thinks I'm a player. Maybe this will be a good trip and I can suck it up and ask her out. The only person who knows about my crush of 2 years is my best friend Dez who is gay and supports everything I do.

I got in my car, a white Audi R8. Ya, my parents have a mattress store which does pretty well so we have quite a bit of money.

I sped home to finish packing for our trip to Hawaii. I turned on my playlist to Wiz Khalifa's Stayin Out All Night and started to chill.

About 3 hours later I got a text from Ally reminding us to get to the airport at 6 and saying she was going to bed. I looked at my clock to see it was 7 p.m. I rolled my eyes at Ally's idea of staying up late.

I decided to watch a little TV. When I hit the button on my remote, Family Guy came on and I spent the next few hours watching Peter be stupid and Stewie be devious before my head hit the pillow and I passed out.

My alarm rang a 5 telling me to get my ass out of bed and get ready for our trip. I threw on the outfit I had picked out. Black jeans, my Converse, a white wife beater under a red t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. Complete with my whistle necklace and chains.

I zipped my suitcase and made sure I had my phone, headphones, songbook, and guitar before I walked to my car and headed to the airport.

I turned on the radio to wake up a little bit and spent the rest of the trip listening to the vocals of my favorite artists.

When I got to the airport, the first thing I noticed was Dez standing my the door wearing the weirdest getup I had ever seen. It was neon pink skinny jeans, rainbow suspenders, an emerald green t-shirt over a white button up, and purple Converse. That was my best friend for you though. Next I saw Ally looking nervous and shaking her head at something Dez was saying. She looked beautiful in white skinny jeans, a soft yellow tank top, with a white hoodie, and brown boot wedges. Trish was just Trish. Standing looking annoyed in black combat boots, black leggings, and a cheetah print cardigan.

I walked towards them with my guitar, suitcase, and carryon in hand. Ally gave me a hug and Dez and I did our signature "What up!" While Trish just stared at me.

"Dez was just telling us about his giraffe problem," said Trish to me.

"I don't even want to know," was my response.

"Ya, you don't. Let's just go we want to make our flight," said Ally in her beautiful voice. Have I mentioned she's beautiful?

Once we got through security we headed to our gate and got there just as our boarding group was called. Ally and I boarded first since we were flying in Economy Plus together. We were sitting right next to each other because I know Ally doesn't like planes.

As the captain began talking Ally grabbed my hand a squeezed.

"Alls, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," I say as I kiss her forehead and hold her hand.

The wheels go off the ground and she looks and me with fright in her eyes. It kills me to see her scared or in pain.

"Austin, I like you," she says making my heart stop.

She just said what I've wanted to say for 2 years and I was sitting there looking like a freaking idiot.

She looks worried and then smiles, "Austin, snap out of it."

I look at her for about a minute before crashing my lips onto hers and mumbling, "I like you too."

She smiles at me when we break apart and says, "Thank God, I was worried I'd have to wait another 2 years."

I smile at her flashing my teeth and gently kiss her before settling down in my chair and getting ready to enjoy what would be the best trip of my life.

 **Should I continue and make this a two-shot or just leave it a one-shot?**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**

 **Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. My first quarter of school just ended so they had us slammed with tests and homework. Anyways, I decided to make this a two-shot and do a little time skip. We left off the story from Austin and Ally admitting their feelings for each other on an airplane on their way to Hawaii. This chapter, which will be the last chapter because I am working on a multi-chap, takes place on their way back to Miami. I will talk about what happened on their trip and might include a flashback. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A &A or anything else you might recognize only the story. **

Chapter 2: The Plane Ride

Ally's P.O.V:

"Uggggg," I moaned as I fell backwards into my seat on the airplane.

Don't get me wrong, this trip to Hawaii has been one of the best experiences of my life. I got to spend it with my amazing best-friend Trish, Austin, and Dez. However, this trip really confused me. Austin told me he liked me and I told him the same thing but this whole vacation has been really complicated. We aren't dating but we are if that makes any sense. Something happened when we were on the beach that kind of messed up the rest of my trip for me.

 _Nobody's POV-Flashback:_

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez had all decided to go to spend basically their entire vacation on the beach. The first few days were amazing and everybody had a great tan and attitude but their last day of vacation Austin and Ally had a little falling out. It happened like this.

Ally had laid down her towel and take off her cover up when a volleyball had hit her head. The guy who came over to get it back flirted with Ally a little bit making her uncomfortable but also flattered. They had struck up a nice conversation about the waves and surfing in both Hawaii and Miami when Ally and the mystery guy whose name turned out to be Elliot heard a shout from across the beach. They both turned to see the source and Ally was shocked to see a shirtless Austin stalking toward them. Elliot noticed the anger in Austin's eyes and backed away to his volleyball game.

Meanwhile, Austin had reached Ally and was pissed.

"What's wrong Austin," asked Ally.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You were flirting with that dude and you know I like you," replied Austin.

"Why are you screaming at me? WE never established we actually had a relationship! I can do what I want and do who I want!" said a very mad Ally.

"What the hell do you mean 'do' who you want? I am the guy you are supposed to love. I love you not anyone else. Why are you being such a bitch about this Ally! You shouldn't have been flirting with _him_ ," said Austin in disgust and hurt.

"What do you mean love Austin? Do you love me?" Ally replied as she took a step away from Austin.

"No. Yes. No. Yes?"

"Makeup your mind Austin. in case you haven't notice I love you. I am in love with you. Plus, why do you care if I talk to another guy. You are the one who had a new flavor every week a month ago!?"

"What!? Ally, Kira, Cassidy, Piper they meant nothing to me. I thought I liked them because I was confused about my feeling for you!"

"I'm not sure I believe you Austin. Please just give me space. I need to think," Ally said as she turned on her heels and walked away from Austin and the beach with a sway in her hips.

Now- Ally's P.O.V:

 _Dear Songbook,_

 _It has been about 19 hours since Austin and I got into that huge fight. I am so in love with him and he doesn't seem to notice. I just wish I knew what was going on with us. Trish took me shopping before we left for the airport and I almost got a brown sundress because I was too busy thinking about Austin. Brown! I need to talk to him but I am not sure I can do it just yet. I guess I'll see him when we land. I am flying first with Trish on the way home. Cannot wait until takeoff so we can lay back and chillax. I get nervous on flights._

 _Love ya,_

 _Ally_

I put my songbook and pen back into my purse and closed my eyes. I heard someone sit down next to me and then was forced out of my relaxation by a warm, calloused hand I knew only to well as the love-of-my-life's.

"Austin, what do you want? Trish will want her seat back in a second."

It took a second before Austin replied, "No, she traded her ticket for mine so we could talk. Ally I am head over heels in love with you. I couldn't fall asleep last night because I was worried you were upset or crying somewhere. Or even worse, getting knocked up in the back of an alley somewhere in Hawaii. Ally Dawson, you are my one and only. I love you so much it hurts and I am so so sorry I ever insulted you are hurt you in any way. I just got jealous. I want you to be mine and only mine it just took me a while to figure that out. Seriously, if you want me to prove it, I am still a virgin. I never screwed Piper, Cassidy, Kira, or any other girlfriend I had because I want you to be my first. I know you love me and I just want us to be okay because I can accept if we can't make this work I just CANNOT loose my best-friend or partner. We are better together. I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you."

I turned my head to look at Austin who was staring at me intently and out of breath when he finished his monologue. My mouth was open in shock. I was pretty sure I could have passed out but for some miracle, I kept my eyes on Austin's and everything else seemed to fade away. It even took me a moment before my gaze fell onto the tuned guitar on his knee.

I guess he saw me looking because next thing I know he said this, "Oh ya, I almost forgot, Ally when I couldn't sleep last night I thought of lyrics and a melody and wrote this song. It reminds me of us and everything we have been through. It's called _I Think About You_.

 _Last summer we met._

 _We started as friends._

 _I can't tell you how it all happened._

 _Then autumn it came._

 _We were never the same._

 _Those nights, everything felt like magic._

 _And I wonder if you miss me too._

 _If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _Would you know what to say_

 _If I saw you today?_

 _Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

 _'Cause I know that I should_

 _Forget you if I could._

 _I can't yet for so many reasons._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you._

 _I think about you, you you, you you._

 _How long 'til I stop pretending_

 _What we have is never ending._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _If all we are is just a moment,_

 _Don't forget me cause I won't and_

 _I can't help myself._

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

 _I think about you. Ooh._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._ "

The plane applauded as Austin stored his guitar and took my hands in his. "Ally please say something."

I couldn't find the words after the song. My eyes were watering and my heart was huge. I just leaned forward and pressed my lips against Austin's' in the most explosive and epic kiss ever. When we pulled away I said, "So I guess this means I'm yours boyfriend."

"I guess it does girlfriend," came the reply from my blonde-haired superstar.

Best plane ride ever, I thought as I put my head on Austin's shoulder and closed my eyes letting myself dream of a future with my true love.

THE END

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy. See you all next time!**

 **-Macy**


End file.
